Anniversary
by Epona's Song 908
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko go on a train trip for a special occassion...bet you cant guess which one :D


**Anniversary**

**I'm still alive, just very busy start to the year….and writers' block on my fanfic **_**Run**_**…..so pissed off but I am trying. Anyway, I realised that I haven't written a Junjou Romantica fic for a long time so I thought I'd go for it.**

**DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA…unfortunately.**

Takahiro stood at the empty train terminal, it was 8 o'clock at night and he waited his brother and Akihiko to arrive. The terminal where he was waiting at was for a luxury train, a surprise for a certain someone. He sighed and looked down at his wrist watch, 8:13, he looked left and right, surprised that the train had yet to arrive, as Japanese trains were famous for been on-time. He sighed as he made his way to the bench and pulled out the book he had brought with him, Akihiko had told him they may be late.

He didn't know how long he had been reading but he soon heard the tell-tale sounds of his young brother and his three children.

"Usagi, you said 8:30 and because of you were so late! Sometimes I wonder why I…. - YOSHI, STOP TRYING TO TRIP KAZUHIKO! I swear to god….."

Takahiro smiled as he watched Misaki with 4 year old Yoshi and Kazuhiko, one in each arm, and behind him was Akihiko with the Yoshi and Kazuhiko's bags in one hand, his and Misaki's bag slung over his shoulder and 7 year old Hiroaki in the other, who was carrying his own bag. Akihiko had a smile on his face when he saw Takahiro waiting, waving the arm that held the bags. Takahiro grinned widely and waved back.

"Hello nii-san." Misaki said, his voice sounded heavy and Takahiro could tell his dear brother was tired. I mean, if he had 3 kids that acted like Akihiko, he would probably be ready to pass out.

They waited for the train to come, Misaki passing the time by taking a break, sitting on the bench reading a book he had brought, while Akihiko and Takahiro chased the three children around. Misaki couldn't help but smile as he peaked over the top of his book to see Akihiko with Yoshi attached to one leg while he held a squirming Kazuhiko in his arms. This continued till 9 when the train finally arrived.

Misaki kissed all the kids probably 3 or 4 times while Akihiko watched. "Misaki, we have to go." Misaki gave Akihiko a look that child would give its parent when it wanted something. Akihiko sighed as he grabbed Misaki by the arm, knowing the longer Misaki stayed, the harder it would be to get Misaki away, even now, Misaki was crying out his good-byes, yet their children were just standing next to Takahiro, just waving, completely used to their fathers emotional over-reaction over leaving them.

Takahiro smiled as he stood with the three children, all watching as the train began to leave. Takahiro sighed and looked down at his nephews, they all looked up at his, Yoshi letting out a loud yawn. Takahiro just smiled.

"Ok, let's head off. Hiroaki, you hold your brother's hands and I'll carry the bags." Takahiro took the bags, Hiroaki's in one hand and the twin's in the other. Hiroaki walked in front of Takahiro with Yoshi on his left and Kazuhiko on his right. When they got to Takahiro's car, he buckled the boys in, the twins in the back and Hiroaki in the front. He dumped the bags in the boot and went to the drivers' side, opening the door to find all three boys fast asleep. Takahiro smiled as he started the car, hoping Akihiko and Misaki were having a good time on their train trip

* * *

Akihiko held Misaki as he watched their boys as the train began to move, he knew Misaki would behave the way he did, all clingy and not wanting to leave, he always got this way when leaving the kids with Takahiro. Once the kids were out of sight, Misaki seemed to calm a bit, enough for Akihiko to take his hand and direct him though train till they reached their room. Once they were inside, Misaki began his panic-routine, which would usually happen whenever he left the kids in someone else's care.

"Maybe I should just give nii-san a quick call, you know, just make sure nothings wrong, and make sure the kids are alright."

Akihiko just smiled at his husband and hugged him from behind, taking the mobile from his hands, ignoring Misaki's whining. He then moved them over to the bed in the room, pushing Misaki down, watching as he bounced slightly, staring up at him with those big confused eyes.

"This is our time away from the kids." He pulled off his tie. "Just you and me." He unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it on and open as he leaned on the bed, standing on his knees with Misaki in between them. "Please don't think about the kids when I'm trying to seduce you." He leaned down, kissing him firmly on the lips.

Misaki smiled as he leaned back, letting Akihiko dominate him. "That's very selfish of you, taking me away from our kids." He groaned as Akihiko nipped at his neck. Akihiko broke away from his neck and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, then tossing it, neither really caring where it landed.

The pants were taken off next, Akihiko practically ripping then off along with Misaki's boxers. Misaki on the other hand, had grown in confidents over the years, unbuckled Akihiko's pants but didn't pull them down, just rubbing his abdomen. He hadn't gained that much confidence. Akihiko stood up and took off his pants and his boxers, then leaned back over his husbands, smiling.

Arms were wrapped around each other, Misaki's legs firmly wrapped around Akihiko's waist. The room was filled with loud moans from Misaki as Akihiko prepared him; it had been a long time since they had been so passionate, giving into their carnal desires. Of course they made love at home, but they had to be quiet, no making Misaki scream out his name, no making the bed squeak and, his personal favourite, listening to Misaki moan out his name so loudly when he came. He swore it was the only thing apart from Misaki himself that could make him come so hard. But it didn't matter right now. Right now he had the real thing, clawing his back as he moved the two fingers inside him, scissoring them to prepare is husband for something bigger, and better.

He latched onto Misaki's right nipple, letting his tongue run over it firmly, then sucked, nibbling around it before going back to sucking. As he swapped to the neglected left, he added a third finger, yet Misaki didn't even notice it, too pre-occupied with Akihiko's mouth on his chest. He rocked his hips in sync with Akihiko's finger thrusts, his neglected member weeping as he tried to rub against Akihiko's.

Akihiko smirked as he sat up, looking down at his prize, no matter how many years they would be together, this was a view he would never get sick of. "Are you ready for me Misaki?" Misaki groaned and reached up, running his hands over Akihiko's chest, tweaking his nipples as he ran his hands past them.

"Please Akihiko, I feel so empty. I miss you so much, please don't make me wait." Akihiko groaned and grabbed Misaki's legs, spreading them so he could position himself. Misaki couldn't help but feel very proud of himself, over the years, Akihiko had developed a nasty little habit of teasing him, making him wait when he was right on the edge, desperate to have him inside him, but he teased which annoyed Misaki to no end. So Misaki thought of a way to make Akihiko hurry himself, making him as needy as Misaki felt, and he had discovered that letting Akihiko hear how needy he was worked wonderfully, and also made his more passionate.

"Are you ready love?" Misaki whimpered as he nodded his head, having Akihiko whispering near his ear, his warm breath sent shivers down his spine. "Here we go."

Misaki arched up as he felt Akihiko enter him slowly until he was completely inside. Akihiko nibbled on Misaki's neck as he slowly began his thrusts slowly, making sure each thrust made Misaki moan loudly. "Do you like that Misaki?" Misaki groaned and dragged his finger nails over Akihiko's back, leaving a trail of red streaks. Akihiko moaned loudly at the feeling, thrusting harder and increasing his thrusts whenever he felt Misaki's hands claw at him.

He knew he had hit Misaki's prostate when he heard the boy cry out his name loudly, his legs pulling his hips as close as possible and those warm walls tighten around him. He groaned Misaki's name and aimed for that spot again, hitting it on the third try.

"Oh god Akihiko, please don't…don't …oh gooood…..uh…please…" Akihiko buried his face in Misaki's neck as he continued to hit that spot, both hips moving in sync, the music of groans and cries filling the room and the squeaking of the bed, along with the rhythmic thud of it hitting the wall. All the sounds they couldn't make at home were free, spilling forth with no control or any desire from either to stop. But all good things had to come to an end.

"Akihiko I-I….oh god…I'm…ah-ah….I'm com-AKIHIKO!" It was all the warning Akihiko got before those wonderful walls squeezed him. He continued thrusting, the feeling of Misaki's cum spurting on his chest, those warm walls squeezing him so tightly and Misaki giving him what he had wanted to hear for so long, his name been cried out at the pinnacle of their love making, he couldn't hold on any more.

"Oh god Misaki." He moaned softly in Misaki's ear as he came deep inside, holding him so closely in his arms, his hips giving shallow thrusts to ensure that his love had finished. He felt Misaki's legs loosen, releasing him from his prison, not that he wanted to be released. He slowly raised his chest and looked down at his love, leaving them still joined. Misaki's hair was messy, his skin was tinged pink and his eyes barely open. He gently kissed those prefect lips and gave him a satisfied smile.

Misaki smiled back at him and gently stroked Akihiko's face.

"Happy anniversary Misaki."

Misaki leaned up and kissed Akihiko's lips. "Happy anniversary Akihiko."

**THE END**

**Yay, finished it. First Junjou Romantica of the year, gave my self a good pat on the back for finishing it….also chocolate…..good reward system.**

**The names of Misaki and Akihiko's twins, Yoshi and Kazuhiko, came from FreshPrinceLover and MistOfHeaven….so if you guys are reading this, thanks for the names, and I'm sorry that its taken so long to introduce them.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
